Naruto and his pokegirls
by Adimera
Summary: Naruto and Shikamaru went simple recon mission. come see what happens when naruto touched something he should have. and y is kyuubi acting weird? pokegirls harem
1. Chapter 1: Naruto's Disappearance

**Prologue: Innocence**

If Naruto could do his life over again...he would. If he knew back then to what he knew now, he would done certain things a lot differently. First off, he would have trained harder back in the academy years, then with his senseis too. He would have paid attention to other certain details - like how sweet and beautiful Hinata was in love with him for the longest time, or how Sakura really a bitch that would betray him in a heart beat for Sasuke's affections. He would have listened to Ero-sannin about giving up on the traitor. He would have done many things differently, but as they, say hindsight is 20/20. Man did it really bite him in the ass; yeah he made a lot of good choices following his nindo, but the bad choices - especially the one he just made, are gonna haunt him for quite sometime. Next time someone tells him not to touch the strange glowing object, he's gonna stay the fuck away from it.

The mission had started pretty good. Tsunade had called him and Shikamaru to her office as she had a scouting mission for them to check out a strange temple that was recently found underground 30 miles west of their village. It was only found due to team Kurenai's tracking an unusual scent when passing through from their originally completed mission. Normally it would a different setup of people for this kind of mission, but those were needed else where and team Kurenai had other duties to take care of.

So off went Naruto and Shikamaru, not knowing what they would find or what was going to happen because one fox got too curious.

**Chapter 1: DON'T TOUCH THAT NARUTO!**

Konoha Front Gate:

It was early, about 6 in the morning. The morning mist that day had yet to disappear with the early light. Standing there was Naruto waiting for his lazy partner to get a move on. It had been about a month since Naruto had come back and saved Gaara, and had failed to bring back Sasuke for the second time. Since then things had not been going too well with his team; Sakura has been more temperamental since they fail that mission, and Kakashi is more or less doing as he had been before Naruto left for his training trip. Although he occasionally tries to help Naruto with his training, that damn bastard had a habit of not being very clear on what he wanted Naruto to do.

"What does he mean by I needed a better still foundation. Damn it, Ero-sannin worked that out already, he said so too, damn it!" Naruto ranted quietly to himself. As the sun rose higher he noticed a figure walking towards, as it got closer he could see the slouching shoulders, the slow gait of the walk, the Chunin flak vest, the mesh net under his black shirt and pants, with his hair up in his normal pineapple fashion.

"Yo, man mornings are so troublesome" yawned a tired Nara as he met up with his mission partner, scratching the back of his head,"So you know where we are supposed to be heading towards that strange underground temple and explore for the science team make sure there aren't any trap or missing nins hiding in the grounds. Got it Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned.

Naruto nodded "Yeah yeah, no worries man. We'll make sure its all good for the white coats!" giving Shikamaru a big thumbs up with his foxy grin before turning around and headed through the gates to take for their destination. Shikamaru shook his head and chased after the blonde speeding ahead of him, also wanting to finish the mission quickly.

It was a nice day in the forest the sky was mostly clear with the few occasional cloud to make it look interesting. A couple of hours later they found the tunnel like cave that would lead them to the temple. The tunnel was thankfully only a mile and half long, couple feet high and wide. It only took them 15 minutes to ninja run through the tunnel to large cavern with the dirt path they were following into cobblestone path that led to a stairway down towards one of the weirdest looking place they had ever seen.

The temple if you would call it that, wasn't very large in fact for a temple it was a bit on the small side. The roof of the building had a faded but smooth orange with a white strip around the edging, with what looked to be a two colored ball on the center of it. The ball's top half was red with the bottom half being white with a little white button in the middle, the walls were also white in color. The doors, if that was what they were looking at, looked to be made of solid glass. Naruto looked at Shikamaru, wondering what he wanted to do.

"Troublesome, Naruto make some shadow clones and scout the area before we try the front doors. I wanna know if there are any other entrances,traps or possible clues to what this place is. But keep your real body here to relay the info as it comes in. Got it?" ordered Shikamaru, this place set him on edge , but didn't have enough clues yet to as why that was. Naruto nodded and with a shout of his famous phrase, 15 clones popped to life and scattered to see if they could find anything. About 10 minutes later the clones started popping to send back their findings to the original.

"Hm, well it seems the place on the outside anyway has a large multipurpose terrain in the back for either training or raising certain types of animals. Although it may training since one of the clones found a place that looked something like a small training ground or arena. There is also only one other door and that door lead to the backyard I guess you could call it. But there doesn't seem to be much in the animal life, just lots of plants and the like. The outside also seems to overgrown too," reported the blonde genin, looking to Shikamaru on what to do next. Shikamaru squatted down and took a few minutes to process what Naruto gave him, it didn't help that uneasy feeling he had been having about this place and the longer they were here the worst the feeling got. He shook his head, there wasn't much he do about it, their mission was to see if this place was safe for the "white coats" as Naruto called them, to come down and study this place.

Decision made Shikamaru stood up and turned to Naruto, " Alright make four squads worth of clones, one to cover each entrance and the other two to patrol the area, I don't want any surprises or trouble if we can avoid it, we will do the inside ourselves to avoid accidentally blowing the place up or set off alarms. We will do this slowly and thoroughly, one room at a time and keep in sight of each other. Let's go!"

Once the clones were made and given their orders, the real Naruto and Shikamaru went to the glass doors to try and get inside. Imagine their surprise as they stepped up to the doors, they opened wide with a soft swoosh releasing stale air and bringing some fresher air in. Quietly and lightly they stepped in together, turning on the automatic lights, only to freeze when that happened. Once sure they wouldn't set anything off, they both relaxed slightly and started to take in their surroundings. The first room they entered looked like some kind of waiting room, there were chairs lined up for people to sit in, there were some desks with what looked like a computer with a phone connect to it, and a big reception desk straight in front of the doors for greeting people and the like.

Naruto looked around in awe of the place, like a ninja kid in a new store went around watching where he stepped but was more interested in the new place. Shikamaru warning flags started go up a bit, not enough for them to leave but enough to put his guard back up, despite the place being old as indicted by the stale air and plant growth, inside was very different, the chairs had cushions on for comfort that weren't rotten in the slightest, the floor and the counters were dust free. The place looked clean, like someone had been taking care of the place or the structure was sealed air tight before they activated the doors to let the new air in.

"Naruto, be on your guard, this place is way too clean and nice looking, in any case let's look deeper in" the lazy Nara stated, Naruto nodded and follow Shikamaru's lead, down a hallway, that led to several rooms that looked like for sleeping or scarily enough were sex rooms. Both guys blushed and searched those rooms quickly and moved on to other ones. They found a few rooms that looked like to be medical exam rooms with some weird equipment, but didn't touch anything seeing as how they knew nothing of such stuff, that would be the Medical and Science R&D departments. As they got further in, they found the end of the hallway led to stairs deeper in, the guys looked at each other, before nodding and Shikamaru leading with Naruto to watch their backs. At the bottom of the stairs there was another long hallway but this time there were only three doors.

The first door on the left was locked this time, but didn't keep our skilled ninja out, it took them a half a minute to get in with kunais raised,only to realize that they were in some kind of storage room. A room filled to the brim of tiny red and white balls about an inch to an inch and a half wide. They actually looked like the giant red and white ball on the roof outside the very strange place.

"Um, why do these little balls look like the big one outside, what is this place?" questioned the blonde, looking at the shadow user for help. Shikamaru sighed, _"At least he hasn't touched anything, don't know what's in these things"_ thinking to himself but to Naruto " I think its some kind of storage place, there probably a couple hundred if not thousands of these little balls, but we won't open one, that's for the other groups to decide, so don't touch them okay Naruto, man what a pain this place is" muttering to himself.

Naruto just smiled sheepishly and put down the small ball that he picked up gently on its' place holder.

They then left the room to see what the last two doors also held. They went next into the door directly across from them. In this one, it looked to be a R&D room, there were more of those balls that looked half finished, they were also bigger than the storage room one, the guys spread out again to see what else they could find in the room. They found a couple small red rectangular metal box that opened easily but wasn't working, there also some that weren't complete either. Searching the drawers proved fruitful as they found the plans for the balls and the weird metal box. The room also had some computers that again looked weird almost more advanced then the world currently had.

"Hey Shikamaru, I'm gonna check out that last room, ok?" asked Naruto, Shikamaru made a distracted shooing motion, he had found what look to be an old journal written by someone named Dr. Shikamaru Stroak. Shikamaru's warning flags that were slowly going down, reared back up again with a vengeance. He didn't know why this book set him on such a hard edge but as he opened and started to read it, the sinking feeling in his stomach got steadily worse, he reconsigned the writing, "_What the FUCK?! THIS IS MY HANDWRITING!"_ Shikamaru shouted within his mind. If that wasn't bad enough as he read, he begin to notice something, the journal wasn't written like other journals, this wasn't written like someone was retelling their day, this was someone telling him what was going to to be happening soon, panicking Shikamaru quickly flicked through the other pages only to see that they were blank.

"_What the hell is going on here? I don't understand, only two pages aren't blank and I don't understand half or what is written here...wait what's in the other room? What does that have to do with Naruto?"_ Shikamaru paled greatly, Naruto said he went to the other room to check it out, he then turned running out of the room to stop Naruto before something bad happened to the blonde, he managed to just reach the second door when a boom and a bright light started to shine.

"NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU?! WHAT DID YOU DO?...DON'T TOUCH THAT NARUTO!" Screamed Shikamaru, now in full panic mode, blindly searching for the blonde in the white room, only to hear a sound he never thought he would hear.

"HELP! SHIKAMARU! IT"S DRAGGING ME IN!" Naruto screamed back in absolute terror. Somehow Shikamaru managed to find Naruto's outstretched hand and hung on as tightly as he could trying to save his teammate desperately. At first Shikamaru thought he was gonna be able to save his friend only for the something unexpected to happen,something that would haunt him for years to come, the bright suddenly engulfed Naruto completely from view and then slowly made him vanish from his sight, Naruto still shouting at Shikamaru for help. The light the retreated the strange tube like device that was about as tall as he was, Shikamaru collapsed on the ground, unable understand what just happened.

As he sat there dazed, the machine softly started humming again only to explode in light again that reached out to Shikamaru wrapping him up in its light, then slowly put him back down, looking the same as he was before but now he had two strange tattoos on his wrists. On his left wrist was a small red fox with nine tails that wrapped themselves almost possessively the wrist and with writing that said "Eternity" on it, on the right wrist it was a small picture of the balls they saw earlier with also some writing on it that said "Professor" across the red top part. The machine stopped humming and went quiet once more, Shikamaru just barely managed to look at his wrists before passing out. It would be sometime before Shikamaru look up to truly find his friend missing and the consequences of this mission would have on the whole world.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333333333333333333333

AN: Hey what u think of my beginning here. Hoped u liked it. I'm gonna be trying really hard with this story, i'm also hoping to do a side story eventually to what happens to Shikamaru and the others while naruto is in the new world. Also I should mention I will be taking my other story down as I tried to put two different ideas together and now I can't make it work, so I will be separating them to make two new stories that I hope u'll like better.

Plz R&R comments n ideas welcome, n plz only constructive criticisms plz. Nity-nite!

PS: sry just so u know im horrible at being fast writing, but I will update as I can finish my chapters.


	2. Chapter 2: Where The Hell Am I!

**Chapter 2: Where The Hell Am I?!**

It was some time before Naruto finally woke up, everything hurt, he felt rather sick, like someone took his body and made it Bushy-Brow's training bag then gave it to Choji to practice his expansion jutsus. With a groan, Naruto slowly pushed his aching body up to a sitting position to take a better look at his surroundings. For a moment, he had forgotten what happened, then it hit him hard, the strange underground temple, the weird rooms, the small balls, the lab and that last room. That last room he really couldn't remember what that room was, he did remember hearing a sudden boom, then Shikamaru's screaming for him not to touch something but the strange metal tube had already started its bright light show. He remembered how he had grabbed his friend's hand, then the light got even brighter then nothing.

Naruto shook his head slightly before he started to lightly shiver, confused he looked down to notice he had grown a few inches, now his jacket and pants were tight and short, uncomfortably so. Taking one his kunai to his pant and made them into knee length shorts, and took off the jacket leaving him in his black mesh-shirt, that was also tight but not uncomfortable since it was made from a stretchier fabric. That taken care of and much more comfortable, he then decided to finally look around and pay attention to his new surroundings, he could see that he was in some kind of dark forest, he saw a few trees that had already started to wither and die, the bit of grass that was still around was brown and brittle. Turning his head to look at the sky, it was getting dark, the sun looked to mostly be set from what Naruto could see, as he continued to take in his surroundings, he noticed how quiet it was, there were no sounds of the night birds or other nocturnal critters. Frowning to himself, Naruto quietly and slowly stood up from his sitting position, rescanning the area to make sure he didn't miss anything that could possibly be a clue as where he was or what had happened after the weird light show, as he turned around yet again, he noticed a cave that he had not first seen the first time round, but as he look harder at the cave he began to realized that it wasn't a natural cave. It was an entrance to a nest, and not just any nest but a really huge one!

"_Ah man, I would really hate to see what made that monster of a nest. Well at least I'm feeling better now, baka fox is always good for that,"_thought Naruto to himself, deciding that going into that cave looking nest would be a bad idea since he was alone and no Intel on what could be hiding in there. As he turned to leave the area to find a better place to be, he heard something that he just could not for the life of him ignore.

"AAHH! M-MASTER! N-NOOO! SOMEBODY HELP!" screamed an unknown female voice from inside the cave like nest, Naruto quickly spun back around, drawing a pair of kunai, he quickly dashed into the cave shouting back, "I'M COMMING! JUST HANG ON!" Naruto sped through the cave as fast as he could, minutes later he found where the screaming came from, what he saw before him had thrown him for a loop.

The scene that Naruto was seeing, had to be one of the strangest that he, to date, had seen. There was a total of eight beings before him, one was male and the rest that he could tell was female, the male and four possible females were down and were not looking too good. Two other females were trying to protect their fallen teammates, both using a pair of whips trying and failing to keep back the monster. The monster was huge! It looked like someone had taken a woman's body without the legs and stuck her on the lower half of a giant black widow spider body.

"_HOLY FUCK! WHAT THE HELL MADE THIS?!" _Naruto thought as he made several clones to try and distract her while he had more clones to grab the two women and their fallen friends, scanning the area again he could see several white silk wrapped cocoons, _"Probably more of these weird spider women, best take those out too, don't what more of them popping up later!"_ Naruto thought quickly with a shudder. Deciding that he need more clones as the current hoard was being quickly thinned out, with a crossing of his hands, more orange clad ninja sprung to life and attacked the freaky looking spider. Keeping a pair of clones close by, he sat down to begin collecting natural chakra, now normally this process took him about 5 minutes, but this time it took him a only a few quick seconds and unlike back home where the energies were wild and hard to control, this energy was almost docile and more controlled, like it wanted to help him or rather it wanted somebody to acknowledge and control it's power.

Shrugging it off to think on later, Naruto quickly stood back up to make his strongest attack currently, the two beside him, stretched out their hands to do their part of the jutsu's creation, once done they raced forward to cover his jutsu's approach for a few more seconds. Naruto in his sage form watched as his clones were slowly being destroyed now as with each pop the rest of the clones got better at dodging the poison blades, the speeding webbing shot from her legs, and the strange beam that come from her mouth that split open down to her chin. All eight of her blood red eyes were focused thankfully on his clones and ignoring him for the moment, shuddering again knowing that he was gonna have nightmares after this, reared back to throw his jutsu shouting " Wind Style: RasenShuriken!" releasing the spinning and screaming ball of death onto the spider-woman.

Widow's POV:

The spider-woman didn't block or even move out of the way, "_Like a pitiful human mage could ever hope hurt me? I AM A WIDOW!" _she victoriously thought, as the ball of wind and light came crashing down on her, only for her world to explode into light prickling feeling, rushing winds that were deafening and the pressure was enough to force her a sitting position but nothing that would actually hurt her. When the attack ended she stood back up and smiled evilly at the human that dared to attack her, enjoying to look of pure shock as she smoothly stood back up looking completely unharmed, then his face went from shock to a frown then finally settled a large wide smile that reminded her of a fox that cunningly got his prey. The widow didn't like that and lurched forward to strike him down with her poisoned blades, he wasn't moving or even afraid of her rushing towards him, he just kept that unnerving grin on his face. Just as she inches away from her claiming victory, her legs suddenly gave out from underneath her, unbelievable pain soon racked her body and blood came pouring out as she tried to breathe, _"What's going on? This pain? Why am I in pain? The human? He did this to me?"_ she thought in disbelief, cranking her head up to look at him as her vision growing dark making his face have a darker feel to it, her last thought before she succumbed to her now realized failing body, _"This human is dangerous..."_

Normal POV:

Naruto stood there for a moment waiting to see if she really was down, once sure of it, he pulled out a scroll and sealed the large corpse, since Naruto was sure that Tsunade would definitely want to know what the hell this thing was. Or was it a bloodline limit experiment gone horribly wrong. In any case, there maybe a bounty on it, you never know. With that done, he went about the spider nest and used a very generous amount of exploding tags to prevent the others from hatching, once done his assigned task, he turned and left the nest to see how the others were doing, placing a few more tags as he went along to collapse the tunnel into the nest.

When he got out of the cave, he instantly didn't see the people his clones had saved but saw a small trail left by said clones for him to follow. Taking off quickly to see what became of them, he knew was getting closer to the others, as he began to hear the crying and angry voices shouting and fighting. Knowing that something was wrong, Naruto bursting through the trees to see what was going on, the first clone that saw him quickly alerted the others and they all self dismissed to give their boss the needed info on what happened. Clutching his head and cursing his clones for leaving all at once, began and tried to sort through the memories to make some sort of sense.

"Sniff,Sniff. Master...our sisters...Onee-chan what do we do now?" questioned one of the woman quietly, not wanting to catch the strange man's attention, who seems to be in pain now.

"I don't know yet, Imouto, we will wait and see, if this guy can make all those copies of himself, beat that widow and survive all that, then we best stay put til we have a better plan." replied the older sister.

As the girls quietly talked each other Naruto finally got his head back in order.

"_Ugh, I'm never fighting one of those things again, that's for sure. Okay, so that thing was called a widow according to those girls, this guy was their master and tamer, and the other girls were their sisters...crap the others didn't survive the fight, sounds and looks like they went down quick, best get the rest of the story for these tw- gah! What the hell are they wearing?! Is that LEATHER?!"_ as Naruto, for the first time properly looked at them, he couldn't stop the blush that was forming on his face, both girls were hardy wearing much of anything, the girls were twins but had somewhat different tastes in clothes and hairstyles, both girls had straight long dark brown hair, bright emerald green eyes, cute button noses, lightly tanned skin, generous DD-cup breast that looked firm and supple, flat and taunt stomachs, beautifully curved asses and mile long legs, both were also wearing a black choker with a dark almost black emerald on it, but that were the similarities stopped.

One sister wore her hair down reaching her lower back with long bangs framing her face, with a lock of hair the was stripped a dark burnt orange on her left side of her face, on the right side she had a rose clip to pull the hair back. She wore what looked like a barely-there string bikini also made of black leather to match her choker. It looked like she wanted to show as much as possible without flashing people, but only just.

Her sister on the other hand was almost a prude in comparison, while her stomach and legs were exposed her leather outfit was somewhat more teasing, her top was a short backless halter top that just showed some slight cleavage, and her shorts sat low on her hips and were just long enough to mostly cover her ass. She wore her hair in loosely braided pigtails that had the tips just brushing her hips with a matching rose clip on the left side to keep the hair off that side of her face and on her right side the lock of hair was a dark gold color.

The orange stripped sister glared at him, while the other sister gave him a watery smile making Naruto realized which one had been crying that he had noticed earlier. Shaking his head to lose his slightly perverted thoughts, he decided get the needed info on where he was and what was that thing he fought earlier.

"Ah, I'm sorry about your lost friends-"Naruto started but was quickly cutoff,"Master and harem sisters" said the glaring sister, Naruto nodded "Right your master and harem sisters, but WHERE THE HELL AM I AND WHAT WAS THAT THING?" he shouted accidentally letting some of his frustration slip out onto the poor girls. The gold stripped one looked like she was about to cry again and the orange one now looked like she wanted to murder him for it before bending down to comfort her now crying twin. Smacking himself for his lost control took a breath to calm down and decided to use a different tactic.

"Sorry, its just been a long and weird day, but we should get moving to a safer location, and then in the morning I can escort you girls to a nearby town if you want, and I can get the information that I want, sound good you?" he asked with a much softer tone, the murderous glare soften to a normal glare but she nodded none the less, seeing how neither girls really up to traveling in the dark alone and tired from the widow fight.

"Kira-Omi is my name and my imouto is called Nao-Omi, we will show you to the nearest town, and help you with the information you want but, help bury our dead first, deal?" asked the now named Kira-Omi still glaring slightly at the strange blonde man. Naruto nodded, it was reasonable deal and he would get his info sooner.

"Deal. By the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" he finished with a big foxy grin, before looking to see rather nice looking tree near a hill about 15ft away under a beautiful moonlit sky, turning to the girls pointing at the tree to see if they liked the spot he found, both nodded yes, with that Naruto made his clones again to help him with his next task. Digging the graves for the dead master and sisters. It didn't take Naruto long to dig the graves deep enough before hauling the bodies to a grave each.

"Um..did you want to take anything for mementos or identification for the authorities?" Naruto asked softly, not wanting to upset the girls again now that Nao-Omi wasn't crying and Kira-Omi wasn't glaring at him anymore, at first neither one answered, til Nao-Omi surprisingly spoke up "yeah, other than their clothes, take everything, less to take if grave robbers came by" equally softly, answering his question. Naruto nodded in understanding, proceeded to strip the bodies expertly of any and all valuables, money and items.

Once finished he put the bodies inside their own grave, though he stopped to look at the strange looking girls. One had deep red scales over most of her body with an orange scales covering her chest,stomach with a tail about as long as she was tall about 5ft, her fingers and feet were clawed, it kinda reminded him of Kiba and his clan. It also looked like she had a slight extended muzzle, and slightly sharpened canines. Shrugging he carried on to the next one only to stop and stare again, this time the female reminded him of a bird, she had brown feathers covering her almost entire body only the mouth, her nipples(blushes) and her feet were not covered by the feathers, her feet were actually talons and lightly scaled skin, also like a bird. Unlike the red one this girl was fully naked, making Naruto slightly nervous about where he was, that would allow such states of undressed.

Shaking his head at his thought, he moved on the next girl, this one look almost completely human save for her slightly pointed ears and green tinted hair, she was thankfully more dress than the others. The fifth and final girl was another strange one, her skin was green with dark patches, a large E-cup Bust size, and finally she had a weird plant-like bulb the size of a wreck ball attached to her lower back, she was also very naked, forcing himself not to blush again, he gently placed her on her stomach, thinking that's probably how she slept with that bulb on her back. The final body was their master and tamer, he seem like he was an okay guy, didn't particularly strong or lean, just on the slight built side. Medium length and black hair cut to just above his ears, making him looking younger than Naruto, he kinda reminded Naruto of the boys he had seen that were merchants and the like. The easy life types, the ones that never really work manual labor in their lives.

Strangely enough they all suffered one injury each it seemed, though the severity of each wound was different, the girls had deeper and bloodier gashes either on legs or arms or through their stomach, while the young man had just the barest of marks across his chest. "_The girls probably tried to protect him, since he doesn't look like he could fight at all, that widow's venom must had been strong, good thing I never took a direct hit, at least it looks like they went quick from it"_, Naruto thought to himself as he buried the dead as requested_, _making sure to place markers on each one when finished. Standing and dusting himself off not noticing how the girls stared as he had worked and now stood stretching and dusting the dirt off his clothes. Although they had just lost their tamer and sisters in a horrible way, they could not deny the fact that their savior was indeed muscled and fit, causing small amounts of lust to enter their eyes, only to quick wipe that look off both their faces when he turned around to look at them.

"Here's the stuff and the dead have been buried just like you asked", offering the bundle to Kira-Omi, who was now angry at herself for letting her hormones mess with her mind, _"Damn it! Not Now! Not the time for it! Aug, why did we have to be feeling horny now of all times?! Damn that perverted creator of ours!"_, trying not to let Naruto know what she was thinking, she took a deep breathe and shook her head slightly before taking the offered items from the handsome blonde. Nao-Omi turned away to stare off into the night sky that was quite beautiful despite the currently horrible situation for it.

"Now that's finished. Um, maybe, we should find somewhere to get you girls some rest, yeah, then you can give me some information on where am I and what the hell was that weird spider-woman thingy?" asked Naruto. The pokegirls nodded in agreement, Nao-Omi remembered that not too far from where they were, there was a dry cave that was in the direction of a nearby town.

"Master Uzumaki-sama, um there's a cave a couple of miles from here to the south west, and it is in the general direction of the nearest town, it's called Burnt Water, it's about two days walk from here, it's a small town, but it has every basic thing stuff a tamer needs," came Nao-Omi's soft voice once again. Naruto turned towards her nodding agreement to her suggestion, offered her his hand to help her up, then turning towards Kira-Omi, asking if she wanted him to carry the supplies and mementos. Kira-Omi shook her head wanting to hold on to something of their master, Naruto understanding once again turned back to Nao-Omi and asked her to lead the way. When the group got far enough away that he could he safely blow up the nest, he made a single hand sign with a small push of chakra and soon a large explosion could be heard for miles.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333333333333333333333

AN: Sry it took me so long, I had some trouble on how to make this a good and hopefully longer chapter. I've also been distracted recently by minecraft. Man that game can be addicting, anywayz i'm taking a break from it and trying to focus back on this. So tnx for your patience and I will see u soon

don't forget to R&R


End file.
